User talk:Filipus1000
Adoption See w:adoption. (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:41, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Images I can get images easily enough, I have the game open now and access to the source files. Creature Infobox I`ve made a creature infobox, you can see it in the pages: * Ape * Tiger [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk) 00:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) New ideas for the wiki Hi Filipus1000, I think that we try some sort of contest of the editor of the month, it works well in other wikia gaming. We should also make more templates. Also, I'm sorry but y won't be able to be active constantly, as I am an Administrator of another another wiki [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk) 23:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Template Hi, I made a Template for Creatures. It's like the pastCreature Infobox, just that it looks nicer and it's is much easier to use. However, it doesn't work at it should, I think that this is because I used a template (Template:T), and the template has different content than the one that is in the wikia where I took the template from. I didn't change it because I think it could affect other templates. Take a look at it, and tell me what you think. Also, if the template says some things that have nothing to do, just don't fill in those spaces and let me know. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk) 00:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi, ok, here's an example: Ok, what I did was to fill in this code: This is very simple to fill, the problem is that at below the image it appears something that says , and it shouldn't. An thanks for making me a Bureaucrat:). Wat are u playing at!!? Hey phillip wat the hell are u playing at? you have blocked my account for pretty much no reason, if putting the word bloddy is against the rules then please put up the site rules on the homepage because i didnt know. futhermore you have deleted my page on my account and u arent even the admin of this wiki, you just stole my thunder making it look like you done the whole thing and and all i done was wrote swear after swear on the pages i didnt, all i did was put the odd comment like they like the big cats. you have no right to block me so stop now! ok you may have been accepted as the admin but i was trying to inject a bit of humour in to the pages so thiat the pages are telling you stuff and are fun to read. those little comments i wrote in neutral was just a bit of fun. i wasnt directly offending people and its not like i said so and so is a stupid turd is it? no it is not. if you dont want people to do certain things then can you please put up a rules section on the main page. more to the point if the coments offend people then they dont have to read them, there not rasist (unless you count jackass as offencive to donkies) and its only offencive cause you decided it is. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Also can i ask how do you become an admin, i have cleaned up every creature page for black and white 1 and im a norm still. i am Tomj8937 to cover up any confustion. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Phillip. You really are trying my patience aren't you. Why the hell did you delete the ditch of duds page. Please give me a reason cause it seems like your trying to aggravate me. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC)